Wings
by Stitchar
Summary: Animated AU. Bumblebee is ready to leave to Earth, but it's not what you think. Quick oneshot prompt.


AN: I read the TFwiki about the Original 13 Primes and heard that the _Covenant of Primus_ is released and I have yet to find that masterpiece to read about it, so this is all about fun guessing of what had happened to the Original 13 and their demise. (haven't seen what the plot is all bout until recently.)

I also wanted to make fun connections to every Original Primes to the other characters we know by looking at the abilities and thinking if reincarnation is possible (Hence it is cannon by 'Optimus Prime' was reincarnated according to _Prime_ series.). I like Onyx Prime for some reason and I also found a good art (Titled; _Dynasty of the Thirteen_) drawn by **soy-monk** in Deviantart on about the Original 13.

Enjoy and please review.

* * *

Bumblebee walked through the hall of the Elite Guard Headquarters, ignoring any awed whisper that were pointing at him. It had been human years after capturing Megatron and his Decepticons and everything was back to normal and were given awards for bravery. While his team and gotten it, Bumblebee had personally asked the Magnus of the Cybertron to not include him in the spot. Huge surprise was understatement as he walked out, claiming that he had found his own place.

Bumblebee decided to take a longer way to the Spacebridge where it will take him back to Earth. It wasn't because Sari was there, she's already in partnership with Bulkhead in Cybertron, nor was it about Prowl's resting place since the tree can take care of itself.

No, it was because he had to do a bit of carpooling to do before heading back to Cybertron for good.

He stopped, looking outside to see the majestic building of what is called Iacon. Bumblebee snorted as he saw every shape, every window, every cybertronians as each of them went through with their life. This Iacon still needed work as he had seen better building in the past of other cities. Kaon wasn't much better though.

"Ah, there you are." Bumblebee whirled around to see the old, red and white mech walking toward him. Most Cybertronian would be honored to be acknowledged or be noticed by the oldest Cybertronian alive who had seen the beginning of Cybertron with his brothers, but Bumblebee wasn't that most Cybertronian, "I was wondering where you were."

"Alpha Trion." Bumblebee nodded his helm in respect, "Just taking my time to reflect I had spend in Earth with my team."

He didn't need to say anything more to the elder, since it was only evidence enough that Bumblebee had grown-maybe a little. Alpha Trion nodded his helm and looked outside of the window to see Iacon flashing it's beauty to the two bots alone in the hallway, as if calling for them to join the other Cybertronains. Alpha Trion smiled at the city before looking back down at the yellow and black youngling; his smile gone.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Bumblebee asked looking at Alpha Trion, his voice sounding with curiosity, but more with confusion.

Alpha Trion frowned.

"You know what. It took me a while to realize it was you when you walked down that ramp. Really; the coloration, the organic name, the fact that you trip around a lot during Autoboot camp I listened from Bulkhead after the award ceremony. You think you may have tricked the others, but I can see through your frame. Why didn't you commed me or Vector?"

Bumblebee flinched and Alpha Trion can see that he was trying to rethink the excuses he can come up with.

"And don't tell me you 'forgot' to inform us about it. You at least need to remember that I have the Quill and that Vector Prime has his blade. We both thought we were the only Originals alive."

"You do have to remember," Bumblebee roused, "that I have Triptych Mask ability. And the fact that I'm the one that had the beast mode or as what the Cybertronian would say; Organic. What do you want me to say? 'Hi, Alpha Trion. It's been a while-oh did you know that I'm still alive and well and is on Earth battling against my people and we won. Yay!' I would be sent of to Stockade for questioning my logic _and_ sanity."

"How did you survive?"

"Are you even listening to me?" Bumblebee grumbled pinching his nose bridge-a habit he had picked up from Dr. Sumdac during his stay in Earth. Quite contrary, it seemed to ease his growing migraine, "Seriously, every Prime I talk to is always 'ask first, listen later', I'm very surprised that Autobots won the first battle long time ago."

"Onyx," Alpha Trion replied, not in the mood to listen to his babbling, "How. Did. You. Survive?"

'Onyx' paused, his servo still on the bridge of his nose bridge to massage the ache that was growing through his helm. He then stopped and placed his servo over to his other, crossing them across his chest plate, his face unreadable.

"Remember Liege Maximo?"

Alpha Trion snorted at the name. Of course, who won't forget the Original that had lead to their downfall-the death of Solus to Megatronus's betrayal. How could they? Leige Maximo practically is the opposite, the ultimate evil. He wanted to hear more on what Onyx had to say, but it seemed that the previous question was the only thing the yellow mech can say right now.

"I'm heading back to Earth." Onyx snapped, turning around to head toward to the room where the Spacebridge was stationed, Alpha Trion following, "I need to do a bit of pick-up. Don't bother me."

"It has to do with them having Beast Mode doesn't it?"

By them-Alpha Trion knew he was referring to the Earth-born bots. He had read the report from Optimus Prime during his stay in Earth, the ones that were born by Allspark, Dinobots-he believe they're called, was quite detailed. He knew they're violent, ruthless, and doesn't take any order from 'car' bots.

"They're my descendants, Alpha Trion." Onyx answered, "After losing Predacons to the war, there are barely any Cybertronians with Beasts Mode anymore. Of course, that was many years ago. This war however, doesn't have any and whenever I hear any others talking about my people I was met with prejudice; Blackarachnia and Waspinator sees their own beast side as a curse when it's a gift that was bestowed by Primus. Optimus and the rest were uneasy about Dinobots because of their animal instincts. You should've known better Alpha Trion, you should've at least teach these oblivious dunderheads about my kind-not let them figure it out."

"I have no other choice," Alpha Trion, "it's up to-"

"The leader of the Cybertronian race; the Magnus, I know." Onyx hissed, his beast side showing, "I'm not stupid, but you should at least make them read the history of the first Great War where the true Oprimus Prime and Megatron had fought. Of course, that was in the old Earth."

Alpha Trion said nothing as he stopped when both he and Onyx had reached to the destination. Onyx entered in the Spacebridge room and headed toward to the computer where the coordinates were.

"Does Optimus Magnus knows where you're going?" Alpha Trion thought of the temporary Magnus. Onyx snorted as he typed.

"He knows I'm heading back to pick something up, but I wasn't specific on who though."

Alpha Trion held his grumble-of course, Onyx has the tendency to slip lack of details to others when it was something of opposite on what they were expecting, Liege Maximos would've been proud of him (when he wasn't plotting or manipulating all the time) if he was alive. But he can't dwell in the past right now, he was just glad that Onyx was alive and well-even he had no clue how Onyx survive through the war without Vector's and his knowledge.

"When are you going to be back?"

Onyx said nothing, but Alpha Trion heard the familiar sound of Transformation and turned to see that his brother had let go of his hidden beast wings. His armor shifted to maximize his normal height, which was a bit taller than his disguise but haven't reached to Alpha Trion's full height (maybe close to his chest plate's height). Of course, Alpha Trion was more surprised of how Onyx was able to survive without the need to fly or able to hide his own beast side from the others, but nevertheless, he was somewhat glad that Onyx didn't get rid of his animalistic wings.

The Spacebridge was activated, and he can hear the soft hum of the energy emitting from it. Onyx said nothing, but stretched his wings and flew up to exercise his flying before heading into the white glowing mass that lead back to Earth. He looked down at Alpha Trion and uttered a word where Alpha Trion could've had sworn he heard him say it as he disappeared through the white mass.

"Soon."

And the Spacebridge closed the portal, leaving Alpha Trion alone.

* * *

AN: I know I didn't do this good, but I wanted to make this one because it was bothering me a good length of time.

Seriously, out of all Autobots and Decepticons, Bumblebee is the only Cybertornian that has an Organic creature name (For some reason, Beast Wars section doesn't count because of confusing plot and few things), only one that is yellow and black (Except Sunstreaker, but he doesn't appear in most continuity, even though he appears in other as cannon, we know him much more in G1) and has a past that is really open and mysterious (there's others too, but Bumblebee is more as he doesn't talk about his own past other than his experience in military).

Onyx is a first Beast Transformer, viewed as having yellow/gold armor (thanks to soy-monk for that) and disappeared at the depth of Allspark never to be seen again.

I sorta made a connection, but not sure since this is a quick writing prompt. And hence this is more on Animated, the plot is quite little different than the Prime's plot.

It's just a fan idea. But maybe you can tell me what you think about the mysterious Original 13 and their connection to other characters we know through time.

Don't be shy! Tell through your review, I want to know your opinions and idea of 13 Primes even if you read the book or not. ;)


End file.
